Storm Clouds
"Storm Clouds" is the 25th episode of Tears of the Fallen. Alert Synopsis Ursula comments that she hasn't seen Dawn in a while, making the others think the two of them are good friends from Sinnoh Academy. Zoey and Barry remember Ursula from the academy and point out that Ursula is a good fighter, which she proves in a spar with Alain. She wants to join the Mokusetsu and become a Manipulator when it's time. She travels with the group as they continue in Sinnoh. More training starts, while Kenny is up to more shenanigans with the "Plate-searching team". Barry is pacing on his own, wondering how he'll defeat Paul and bring him home. He then starts pondering some things about Dark Manipulation... Dawn is hiding, avoiding Ursula as Zoey's training continues. When Ash sees her, she asks him if they can hang out somewhere else. She's about to tell Ash about how Ursula really is, but she changes her mind. Ursula then shows up and asks for alone time with Dawn, which Ash is fine with, despite Dawn begging him to stay. Ursula, now alone with Dawn, asks her what happened back on July 20th and the 21st. She, Misty, and Iris didn't see Dawn and went to where her house, noticing nothing was there. Dawn explains what happened to her mom and house, adding what she recently learned about Barry and Zoey helping to clean up the remains of the house after they learned what happened. Ursula is angry at Dawn for leaving, because they were relying on Dawn's money to pay their Tekiyoku taxes so that they wouldn't have to pay. She asks if Dawn will tell Ash that she's a bully. She says she won't, while Ursula points out he wouldn't believe her anyway, since everyone else approves of Ursula. She also knows about Dawn's feelings for Ash. As the anger grows in Ursula, she pushes Dawn down and beats her up, not too much to leave a mark that the others would notice, but enough to hurt her badly and make her cry. Late that night, Barry is wandering outside the hotel, thinking again of how he can get stronger. He says he'll do what it takes, even if it means becoming a Dark Manipulator. Kenny is watching, unnoticed by Barry. The next day, when everyone splits up for a lunch break, Barry hears a strange voice, but he continues walking. Ursula gets Dawn alone again. This time, she says she wants Dawn to pay up the taxes she missed out on sincce she's been gone, totaling $300. Dawn mentions she's unable to get that money and begs Ursula to forgive her. Instead, Ursula beats Dawn up even more severely. She says that if Dawn doesn't pay, then she, Misty, and Iris won't stop until Dawn's dead. She leaves, as Dawn's left crying on the ground. That night, Barry is wandering outside the hotel again. That strange voice returns. It doesn't identify itself, but it tries to tempt Barry to become a Dark Manipulator to take down Paul. He hears someone behind him... Turning around, Barry is face-to-face with Paul! Debuts * None Credits Music * Tears of the Fallen Theme Song -- composed by Nocturnal Jay Other Music By: * Kevin MacLeod (Incompetech.com) * Bensound * Purple Planet External Links * Video Link See Also * List of Episodes Category:Episodes